rencontre dnas un bar
by marykiss
Summary: fiction spike et buffy


RENCONTRE DANS UN BAR Auteur : Love_Spike  
  
Fiction classée I-12 Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété du créateur de la série, Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que de la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion au moment de l'écriture. L'histoire et les personnages qui auront pu être inventés sont les propriétés de l'auteur. Résumé : Spike vient à San Francisco avec sa petite amie et il rencontre Buffy dans le bar ou elle travaille. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles?Après la saison 7 qui s,est déroulé différement.  
  
Spike arriva à San Francisco avec Marie sa nouvelle petite amie, il avait envie de sortir après avoir passé la journée à conduire dans sa voiture. Il avait prit un gros risque en lui revelant qu'il était un vampire mais elle l'avait plutôt bien prit. Dans son cœur il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas c'était Buffy la seule qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Buffy se leva et s'habilla pour aller au travail. Elle tira vainement sur son costume de travail pour qu'il recouvre le plus de peau possible et alla rejoindre Faith qui mangeait un peu avant d'aller travailler, elle ne se prit rien et regarda Faith. F : Tu devrais manger un peu tu as encore maigri. B : Pas faim. «elle maigri un peu plus a chaque jour» songea Faith« elle va finir par se tuer». Elle partir pour travailler dans le club. Elles assuraient la nuit entière et dormaient le jour. Dans le club l'atmosphère était enfumé. Buffy était contente de ne pas être dans la salle cette nuit car les clients semblaient pire que d'habitude et préféraient agacer les serveuses à leur porter plutôt que les danseuses. Vers 2 heures la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur une vielle connaissance de la Tueuse : Spike accompagné d'une femme d'environ 23-24 ans. Buffy sentit la crainte et la joie en même temps en elle à la vue de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours et l'homme qui l'avait presque violé. Vers 2 heures Spike entra dans un bar avec Marie il crut halluciner en voyant Buffy en petite tenue derrière le bar. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul et sa petite amie s'en aperçut. M : Qu'est-ce que t'a? Spike se reprit. S : Rien ça va! Je t'assure, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Marie. M : D'accord. Elle s'approcha du bar. M : Tu veux boire quelque chose? S : Moui! Il arriva devant Buffy et ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux il ne se sentait pas capable de détacher son regard de celui de la Tueuse. Elle semblait plus vielle plus mure et aussi elle avait l'air d'avoir bcp souffert durant ces 2 dernières années. Marie sentait la jalousie l'envahir, qui était cette fille? Pourquoi Spike la fixait-il? Buffy se sentit mal et détacha ces yeux de Spike et alla voir Faith. B : Tu diras au patron que je me sentais mal, je rentre. F : D'accord. M : Qui c'est? S : Une fille. M : Qui est-elle et que représente-t-elle pour toi? S : Son nom est Buffy et je l'aime. Alors tu la ferme et tu t'en vas M : Mais... Spike la planta là et alla rejoindre Buffy qui venait de sortir par l'arrière. S : Buffy! B : Quoi!! S : Parles-moi de Sunnydale, comment vont les autres, comment va le microbe? B : Ils sont... S : Ils sont quoi? B : Morts Elle se jeta dans les bras de Spike pour pleurer de tout son soul. S : Tout le monde? B : Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawnie et les autres. On aurait eu besoin de toi mais tu n'étais pas là. Avec toi on aurait pus gagner la bataille et ils ne seraient pas morts Sa voix lui reprochait ce qui était arrivé mais Buffy savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Spike. Elle était simplement égoïste et l'avait voulu à ses côtés pour la soutenir malgré ce qu'il avait fait. S : Chut... ça va aller. B : J'ai mal, je m'ennuie tellement d'eux et je m'ennuyais terriblement de toi l'année dernière. S : C'est vrai? B : Oui Buffy avait une petite voix mutine comme celle d'une enfant qui vient de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Elle souriait au travers de ses larmes. S : Et Angel? B : Il n'est pas venu se battre il est resté à L.A à combattre Cordy. S : Cordélia? B : C'était un démon au ordre du First. S : Tu as vaincu le First?? Il était fier que SA Buffy ait battu le First, le plus fort, le mal absolu. B : Oui avec Faith, Willow a lutté jusqu'au bout mais elle c'est retourné à nouveau contre nous et j'ai dut la tuer. S : Comment ça à nouveau? B : Tara c'est fait tué et Willow a essayé de détruire le monde. S : On parle de miss je-suis-gentille-avec-la-terre-entière-et-tout-le- monde-m'aime? B : Oui S : On ferait mieux d'aller parler à quelque part d'autre qu'ici d'accord. Il y a sûrement des oreilles indiscrètes. B : d'accord Spikey S (en grommelant) : Spike pas Spikey chaton. B: D'accord Spike. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, une nouvelle s'offrant à eux par cette rencontre inattendue le destin séparait tjr les ames sœurs normalement mais comme leur amour ayant sut résister à la distance, il peuvent à nouveau être ensemble. FIN 


End file.
